


Fleeting

by Silco



Category: Midnight in Paris (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *塞爾達視角* CP…就當作海費←塞爾達好了，不過主要是在敘述塞爾達→費茲傑羅，默默說一句，貴圈真亂





	Fleeting

她的雙眼明亮，一頭秀髮因汗濕黏在頰側，沒有意識到自己在尖叫。她幾乎愛上那個瞬間，當電流穿過腦葉而無數記憶在腦袋裡如煙花綻放，許多片段浮現然後更多片段沈落入深處。

塞爾達在椅子上輕輕顫抖，雙手被綁縛在扶手上，氣力盡失。

 

塞爾達不大確定史考特愛的是自己或文學。她時常覺得寫作才是那個后，而她是隨侍在側的妾，不，她或許只是隨侍在側的婢女才對。她為寫作獻身，作為史考特文章裡的女主角，展現出不同的風華，為寫作添磚加瓦，跳著舞的、寫著詩的、天真或殘忍或兩者兼而有之的，揮霍一切刺激了對方的靈感。

她看著史考特輕易地將兩人的婚姻狀態寫入書中，儘管措辭如此優雅華美，可任誰都能看出那精緻包裝下的無力。她懷疑兩人僅有的愛在曝光多次後要被那些公眾評論消磨殆盡，如同易碎的松香，最終徒留黏膩的白粉。

愛情從來不如鑽石，恆久遠是個笑話。

她知道史考特努力著挽救這段婚姻，外人看來這個纖細的男人就是在演繹蛾子撲火，史考特是奮不顧身的蛾子，而她是燃燒的烈焰。可是他們都不瞭解，情況在很久以前便反過來了，到了最後，她才是付出所有的那一個。

她拚盡全力糾纏著史考特，直到她終於耗盡空虛的內心，精神崩潰為止。

 

他們兩個人在一起的樣子刺痛了塞爾達的雙眼，於是她把自己的丈夫和他朋友趕去書房了，難得如此息事寧人。

她輕柔地哄著佛蘭西斯，撫過女兒柔軟的金髮，保母在她身邊做針線活，一邊用史考特所喜愛的那種優雅腔調與佛蘭西斯對話，佛蘭西斯稚嫩的嗓音已能完美詮釋那種圓潤的語調。她並不是特別喜歡這樣的腔調，在派對上聽到她甚至會拿貴族腔來開玩笑，可是史考特喜歡。

小傢伙累了，塞爾達想到廚房裡拿點牛奶和餅乾，途經書房，止不住往裡面瞧。那兩個男人在裡頭，又悶又熱的天，門只開著一條縫透氣。她正好瞧見海明威前傾，手擱在兩人中間那本書上。這個男人周身都由凌厲的線條雕成，平時的坐姿端正猶如在軍中，此時卻看來很柔和。他嘴角噙著笑對自己的丈夫說著什麼，聲音語調都很低沉，遠遠聽來如同手杖輕柔的敲擊。

史考特的手也在那書上頭，神情像是被逗樂了，那快樂卻是很隱密地發散。他們兩人的手沒碰到彼此，隔著她那麼遠都能看出來的距離，但她卻懷疑他們在做著什麼見不得人的偷情事兒。因為下一秒她的推門切開了兩人之間那股凝滯，就猶如熱紅的鐵絲切開鮮奶油蛋糕。

那甜點就這樣在她手中融成一團爛泥。

 

她百般聊賴地透過話筒聽著史考特用他那慵懶的嗓子描述他和海明威的里昂之旅，那本只要花上一兩天的旅行因為她先前的脾氣拖長了好幾天，她半是發噱半是氣結地應付了愛說胡話的丈夫，忍受著對方對自己旅伴的溢美之詞。

最後他們仍舊不歡而散，因為她趕著去參加派對。

她坐在馬車上心想或許那個新星作家會先受不了那婆婆媽媽的天才。

她不是第一次發現清醒的史考特太危險，他太迷人，對一切侃侃而談，他甚至在喝高了的時候還看起來像一個夢幻的王子。所以她就偏要拉著他到處參加宴會，像獵人先是斷了自己的獵物的後路，再為他套上項圈然後四處顯擺。

然而在這嚴密的監控下，還是有鳥兒撲騰穿過間隙朝著蝴蝶直直衝過來，只為了被撒上一身魔法鱗粉。

她的占有慾與忌妒心被對手形容為禿鷹。

 

塞爾達不大確定自己是真的愛史考特或是想要擁有這樣一個名利雙收的丈夫。

這年頭，要兩者兼有之是如此困難。

她精心梳成鮑伯頭，鬢角緊緊貼附在她的頰側，柔和了過於堅毅的側顏線條，在耳邊俏皮地彎成一個半圓。她一身華服，緩緩踱下台階，一眼就在人群中挑出了那個帶著好消息飛奔過來的男子。

史考特站在角落，惴惴不安，看起來像在喝此生第一杯酒、參加此生第一個派對，看到她的時候甚至像看到了生平第一個女人。

塞爾達心裡笑開來。

 

她的雙眼明亮，一頭秀髮因汗濕黏在頰側，沒有意識到自己在尖叫。她幾乎愛上那個瞬間，當酒精終於發揮作用使她雙頰如花酡紅，樂聲響起而人群舞步凌亂。  
塞爾達第一次向未來的丈夫遞出纖纖玉指。

 

END

2016/6/12

**Author's Note:**

> 一時腦洞之作，完全沒有經過嚴格考證，完全是幻想。  
> 只參照了海費兩人大約的時間線，還有看過但現在不在手邊的《危險的友誼》、《流動的饗宴》和《夜未央》（大部分的腦抽是出自於這部，我也不懂為何啊）。


End file.
